X
is the 2nd chapter chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6 (XY). Synopsis While Xerneas battles Yveltal and Malva faces Diantha, X and Blue rush to the Pokémon Village. There, they encounter one of Blue's acquaintances: Mewtwo, who starts attacking. Lysandre arrives as well and decides to stay out of the fight to catch Mewtwo. However, Mewtwo turns its attacks and even Mega Evolves, from a certain trainer. Chapter Plot The group watches as Xerneas and Yveltal battle each other. Y notices how the terrain turned into a desert, in an instant, like it did in Vaniville Town. Y sees Yveltal used Oblivion Wing. X senses she read Alexa's files; Y confirms this, stating that Yveltal damaged Xerneas and healed itself. As Yveltal goes to make another attack, it disappears. Xerneas turns its head around and narrowly dodges Yveltal, who appeared behind it; Blue and X realize that was Yveltal's Phantom Force. Trevor wonders if Xerneas is okay, since Yveltal has been assaulting it. Y panics, but Xerneas asks of her to go to the Pokémon Village, and not to have any concern about the battle with Yveltal. Xerneas uses its power and replenishes the land, stating whatever Yveltal takes, Xerneas will give and replenish it. Blue sees that is their power, which can make their battle last for a long time. X thinks if they were to lend Xerneas their power, it could win the battle against Yveltal. Xerneas refuses, reminding them the problem is still the Ultimate Weapon. It states that is the priority, for settling the score with Yveltal is of less importance. Y decides to assist Shauna and Tierno, asking of Blue and X to head to the Pokémon Village. Trevor wonders where Diantha is and is told by Blue she slipped past Xerosic as soon as she woke up. Blue and X mount on their Charizard, the latter counting on Y and Trevor to be careful. Diantha is glad to see X and Blue flew off on their Charizard. She claims that the plan to ambush them with Yveltal has failed, referring to Malva, who stopped the Champion with Talonflame. Malva replies they will soon find out when they reach the Pokémon Village. Diantha is confused, but Malva points out that she is too naive to think that Malva is holding her back with her Talonflame. She reminds her Talonflame's wings are coated by fire, which Talonflame uses to attack Diantha's head. Malva says her goodbye to Diantha. As Blue and X fly over Snowbelle City, X starts wondering where Zygarde is. He recalls Xerneas stated that Zygarde came to stop the fight in Anistar City. He also ponders the thought that it isn't held by Team Flare. Soon, they arrive to the Pokémon Village, even if they don't see a single Pokémon around. X shows Blue Team Flare grunts, who were beaten up. Hearing something, X and Blue turn their heads and send Marisso and Rhyperior against Mewtwo. Blue is in shock it arrived here, and Mewtwo immediately attacks Marisso and Rhyperior. Blue wonders why did it came here, and explains to X he faced it on Sevii Islands. X wonders if Mewtwo is an ally, while Blue tries to remind Mewtwo he is a Pokédex Holder from Kanto. Mewtwo, however, extends its spoon and turns it into the air, creating a cyclone that overwhelms Blue, X and their Pokémon. Lysandre, standing on the Gyarados, is pleased Mewtwo single-handedly defeated them without Lysandre's interference. X and Blue face Lysandre, believing he controls Mewtwo. Lysandre replies Mewtwo stands guard over the Pokémon Village and protects it. Lysandre explains when he and others entered the village, the Pokémon were not afraid and didn't even mind the group, despite being treated horribly by humans. Lysandre soon sensed someone was watching over the village; it never appeared until last night. Blue insights that Team Flare took the Pokémon away, which made Mewtwo berserk. Lysandre's face becomes grim, asking even if they know, what could they do. A battle was initiated with Mienfoo, Pyroar and Gyarados against Mewtwo, who still has some energy left. As Mewtwo prepares for another attack, Lysandre dares X and Blue to battle it, to let Lysandre catch it after the battle is over. Mewtwo fires Psystrike, so X has Marisso use Spiky Shield. Lysandre watches this, but, much to everyone's shock, Mewtwo redirects the attack to Lysandre and Gyarados. Lysandre, who is wounded, asks why Mewtwo did this. Suddenly, Mewtwo is glowing, as it Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo. X and Blue are surprised, as the latter realizes something. From a distance, a silhouette appears, which Lysandre identifies to be Mewtwo's owner. Lysandre, however, presses a device to counter that. At Camphrier Town, in Cassius' house, one of the assistants ask if they are going to use Emma's computer. Cassius confirms this, as one of the assistants locate Route 22. Cassius, however, notes Emma placed a Pokémon in the system and withdrew it, making them wonder what is she doing. Without further ado, they drive off in the van to Route 22. Lysandre has Pyroar and Mienfoo battle Mega Mewtwo, who manages to counter them. As X and Blue admire Mega Mewtwo's speed, the earth trembles, as Zygarde appears out of the ground. Debuts Pokémon *Talonflame (Malva's) *Mega Mewtwo Y Move *Psystrike *Spiky Shield *Oblivion Wing *Phantom Force Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 6 chapters